digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Digimon Chronicle
This is a list of characters from the Digimon series Digimon Chronicle, and its sequel, Digimon Chronicle X. Protagonists Kōta Doumoto and Dorumon Yūji Musha and Ryudamon Allies WarGreymon Antagonists Shinji Ookuwamon Seven Great Demon Lords GranDracmon GranDracmon created the Dark Area. GranDracmon arrives to the old Digital World, and plans to make all Digimon undergo Death-X Evolution, and then send them to the Dark Area. The sense this, and use GranDracmon's plans for their own advantage. Cherubimon (Evil) X Cherubimon (Evil) X and Ophanimon Falldown Mode X are summoned by to aide Lucemon X and in their fight against and , and the group manage to mortally wound Gankoomon and defeat Jesmon. As Jesmon continues to fight back against the group, , , and arrive to help and fight against the evil Digimon. then arrives and saves Gankoomon by helping Gankoomon to X evolve, healing Gankoomon's wounds. Leopardmon then leaves as Gallantmon had called in and as reinforcements. As the fight continues, two of the three , and arrive and the two evil Digimon fight against their good counterparts. Ophanimon Falldown Mode X Ophanimon Falldown Mode X and Cherubimon (Evil) X are summoned by to aide Lucemon X and in their fight against and , and the group manage to mortally wound Gankoomon and defeat Jesmon. As Jesmon continues to fight back against the group, , , and arrive to help and fight against the evil Digimon. then arrives and saves Gankoomon by helping Gankoomon to X evolve, healing Gankoomon's wounds. Leopardmon then leaves as Gallantmon had called in and as reinforcements. As the fight continues, two of the three , and arrive and the two evil Digimon fight against their good counterparts. Keramon X Keramon X is part of 's secret plan, and remains in the Dark Area. After Lucemon leaves the battlefield, it returns to Keramon so that it can begin the final stage of its plan. Following the defeat of the other six members of the at the hands of the , Lucemon transfers their bodies to the Dark Area. Lucemon then instructs Keramon to warp digivolve to Diaboromon X, after which it split itself into seven and then six of them absorb the six defeated Demon Lords. Lucemon then willingly allows itself to be absorbed by the final Diaboromon. The seven Diaboromon, now wielding the Demon Lords as swords, then travel back to the old Digital World and attack the Royal Knights. During the fight, the seven of them fuse together to form Ogudomon X, a Digimon that threatened the Digital World merely by existing. As Ogudomon X fights against the Royal Knights, the evil Digimon who were originally allied with the Demon Lords turn on Ogudomon, not wanting it to destroy the Digital World and fight against Ogudomon alongside the good Digimon. , , and fail with a suicidal attack against Ogudomon, which leads to give its power to its student, who uses it to digivolve to . Royal Knights Other Characters King Drasil Anubismon Anubismon judges the Digimon that are transferred to the Dark Area, deciding whether they are good or evil. If they are good, Anubismon allows them to be reborn as Digi-Eggs, but if they're evil, Anubismon seals them in the Dark Area. Eventually, the sealed Digimon attempt to break out of the Dark Area, leading Anubismon to ask the Royal Knight for help. Despite managing to kill a large amount of the evil Digimon, Examon is defeated, and the remaining evil Digimon escape the dark area. AxeKnightmon At some point, AxeKnightmon had been sealed in the Dark Area due to its cruel nature. AxeKnightmon's plan had been to target 's position in the , as well as steal Barbamon's treasure. When AxeKnightmon came across Barbamon, it challenged Barbamon to a fight, and the duo realised that the old and new Digital Worlds were trying to connect, leading them to fight over who would be the first to break into the new Digital World and claim its treasures. During the fight, the two of them acquired the X-Antibody, X-evolved into AxeKnightmon X and Barbamon X, and continued to fight. then arrives and joins the battle, turning it into a three way fight. Shortly afterwards, comes to the aide of Crusadermon and the two Royal Knights defeat Barbamon, after which AxeKnightmon flees. Hououmon X During Kōta Doumoto, , Yūji Musha, , , and 's travels across the Digital World to try and help stop the discrimination against X-Antibody Digimon, Hououmon X is one of the Digimon the group befriend. During the battles between the Royal Knights and the group are able to sense that the Demon Lords had been causing trouble, so they round up all of the friends they had made during their travels and join the battle. Hououmon X believes the are the lights of hope, and does not want to see them defeated. Before can kill with "Nazar Nail", Hououmon X appears and attacks Laylamon. As Hououmon protects Examon, Examon feels ashamed at having to be protected, and creates an X-Antibody, using it to X evolve to . The duo then continue the battle against Laylamon. Gatomon X Gatomon X helped a group of In-Training and weak Digimon to evacuate due to evil Digimon causing havoc in the old Digital World, and hid them behind a barrier. however knew where they were hiding, and broke through the barrier. Gatomon attacked Myotismon in attempt to protect them, however Myotismon easily pushed back Gatomon. Before Myotismon could kill them all, attacked Myotismon, which lead to Gatomon X digivolving to Angewomon X. The duo then teamed up to fight Myotismon. Myotismon X Myotismon X was one of the many evil Digimon that escaped the Dark Area and caused havoc in the old Digital World because of the . hid some of In-Training and weak Digimon for their protection, however Myotismon knew where they were hiding and broke through the barrier Gatomon had set up. Gatomon attempted to defend them but was easily pushed back, though before Myotismon could kill them all, attacked Myotismon. Gatomon then digivolved to , and the duo attacked Mytosimon. Wizardmon X Wizardmon X came from Witchelny, and travelled to the Digital World to help protect it. When was about to kill and a group of weak Digimon, Wizardmon attacked Myotismon. This lead Gatomon X digivolving to , and the duo teamed up to fight Myotismon. Mephistomon X Mephistomon X kills some Digimon in the old Digital World, but is stopped by and . Justimon X During Kōta Doumoto, , Yūji Musha, , , and 's travels across the Digital World to try and help stop the discrimination against X-Antibody Digimon, Justimon X is one of the Digimon the group befriend. During the battles between the Royal Knights and the group are able to sense that the Demon Lords had been causing trouble, so they round up all of the friends they had made during their travels and join the battles. Justimon X and travel to the old Digital World to help protect it as the world cannot always rely on the Royal Knights and the duo defeat , putting a stop to its murderous rampage. Seasarmon X During Kōta Doumoto, , Yūji Musha, , , and 's travels across the Digital World to try and help stop the discrimination against X-Antibody Digimon, Seasarmon X is one of the Digimon the group befriend. During the battles between the Royal Knights and the group are able to sense that the Demon Lords had been causing trouble, so they round up all of the friends they had made during their travels and join the battles. and Seasarmon X travel to the old Digital World to help protect it as the world cannot always rely on the Royal Knights and the duo defeat , putting a stop to its murderous rampage. Celestial Digimon Notes and references Category:Characters in Digimon Chronicle